Aror quest
This quest starts in Sleepers Tomb by the entrence. Aror Dolgirn says, 'I didn't expect to see anyone else here. Aror Dolgirn says, 'What brings ya ta a place like this? Well nevermind it's not important! Since ya're here I was hoping ya would help me, lad.' You say, 'help' Aror Dolgirn says, 'Good. First we should see how ya fare in 'ere. Venture forth and find my lucky coin. I don't even have a clue where ya' should start lookin' fer it, cause I dropped it as I was runnin' fer me life. Give Aror's Lucky Coin to Aror Dolgirn. Aror Dolgirn says, 'Ah lad! Ya' found it! I can't believe I almost lost me lucky coin! Aror Dolgirn says, 'Now go see if ya can't get me my shield back from these beasts!' Give Aror's Shield to Aror Dolgirn. Aror Dolgirn says, 'Ah yes, this is my shield. It has my family crest on it. Thank ya' (your name).' Aror Dolgirn says, 'Do ya think ya' can find my sword for me now? I'm not much of a fighter without it ya' know.' Give Aror's Sword to Aror Dolgirn. Aror Dolgirn says, 'Well done! I can fight off any beasts that wander to me now!' Aror Dolgirn says, 'I have another task for ya' (your name). Go find my soldiers for me, will ya' do that for me lad?' Give Remains of Aror's Lieutenan, Remains of Aror's Sergeant, Remains of Aror's Captain, and Remains of Aror's Colonel to Aror Dolgirn. Aror Dolgirn says, 'I can give these lads a proper resting place now. Think ya' can find me their swords. Iwould like to retern them to where they belong.' Give The Captains Sword, The Lieutenants Sword, The Colonels Sword, and The Sergeants Sword to Aror Dolgirn. Aror Dolgirn says, 'Excellent lad! Now could ya' find their shields as well? I know I'm asking a lot of ya', but I appreciate it! Give The Captains Shield, The Lieutenants Shield, The Colonels Shield, and The Sergeants Shieldto Aror Dolgirn. Aror Dolgirn says, 'Ach lad! Be careful with those are special ya' know! One more task for ya' ta do lad, and I can return to Thurgadin. I need ya' to slay the beast of the tomb, and bring me proof of this deed.' Give Kerafyrm's Scale to Aror Dolgirn. Aror Dolgirn says, 'Well done lad you are a true champion. Here take this as a token of my gratitude. You can now access Shadowspine! -More to come as I finish quest- Location of the various parts required: Aror's lucky coin - Randomly from trash npcs (spefic type?) Aror's Sword - Hell Hound Aror's Shield - Flame pheonix Remains of Aror's Lieutenant - Furius Veiled Gargoyle Remains of Aror's Sergeant - Nightmare, the Forbidden Remains of Aror's Captain - Kixtro the Terrible Remains of Aror's Colonel - Hrash the Guardian The Captains Sword - Loxi the Corrupted The Lieutenants Sword - Ktrum, of the Temple The Colonels Sword - Drakeen Protector The Sergeants Sword - Opixia the Gate Keeper The Captains Shield - ZeixshiKar the Ancient The Sergeants Shield - Kildrukaun the Ancient The Lieutenants Shield - Tjudawos the Ancient The Colonels Shield - Vyskudra the Ancient Kerafyrm's Scale - Kerafyrm the Sleeper Reward: Aror's Necklace of Gratitude all/all - Neck - Req lvl 80 AC500 HP8000 Mana8000 End8000 Haste75% Str/Sta/Int(Wis/Agi/Dex/Cha 100 SvAll 5 Attack 400 HP/Mana/End Regen 30 Spell Shield / Combat Effect / Shielding / Dmg Shield / DoT Shield Dmg Shield Mit / Avoidance / Strike Thru / Heal Amount / Clairoyance - 10 Accuracy 25 Stun Resist 5 Skill Mod: Offense +50% Effect: Feign Death (Casting time: Instant) Effect: Spellstriker's Focus (Worn) Focus Effect: Detrimental Range 35 Along with Acces to Shadowspine zone Category:Quests